Strangers With Drinks
by azuremiko
Summary: "Buy me a drink," she demanded. He wanted to say no but as her amethyst eyes pierced his, his decision was made. One little drink wouldn't hurt.


to be honest, i'm not sure what prompted me to write this short oneshot. i guess it's mainly drabble... but it's just a scene and mini dialog that's been stuck in my head... i do actually plan to use this type of scene in a future kuro and tomo fic that i've been planning for awhile. oh for those of you who read the anatomy of a cream puff, i've been working on the next chapter but it's been going under heavy revision because i keep changing my mind about the chapter's contents... please be patient!

i'm rating this T mainly because of the alcoholic references...

**disclaimer: don't own tsubasa reservoir chronicle. never will. only in my dreams. i own the mini plot so please don't steal?**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Strangers With Drinks**

He sat, sulking slightly over the bar. His elbow was propped up onto the sleek glass bar, drink in hand, swirling it's contents.

The black silk tie around his neck was loosened, clearly done after a long day at work. The top two buttons of his white shirt were also undone. His crimson eyes stared long and hard at his glass; the liquid amber glowed amongst the slippery crystal of the ice.

All around him, men in crisp suits chatted with sophisticated looking women, many of those who as elegant as they looked, grew increasingly girlish as the drinks kept coming. A soft yet upbeat tune wafted through the sound system.

He set down his glass with a sharp 'clink' as the stool next to him became occupied.

A few seconds went by until a voice spoke,

"Buy me a drink."

Without turning his head, Kurogane scrutinized the speaker from the corner of his eye. Her long, long hair hung loose, perfectly straight and then slightly wavy towards the bottom. Her porcelain skin glowed in the dim light, accentuated by the simple white blouse she wore, unbuttoned a little too low for work, but still enough to be _decently_ modest. Her amethyst eyes stared directly at him, brighter than even her skin.

After a moment, Kurogane's eyes focused back front, lazily waving to the bartender who stood eagerly in front of him. ("What can I get you, Miss?" he asked cheerfully. "A mojito, please," replied the melodic voice.) Kurogane drained the last of his drink, the ice clinking merrily against the glass, almost loud amongst the chatting people.

The bartender worked quickly and in no time, producing a tall glass filled with clear liquid and crushed ice. Perched at the top was a sprig of mint.

The woman thanked the bartender, gracing him with a slow smile. The bartender, blushing, almost stumbled in his speech as he turned his attention back to Kurogane, asking if he would like another.

Kurogane stared behind the bartender at the illuminated shelves jammed pack with numerous brands of alcohol. No response came and the bartender took that as a yes; he had guessed right.

Slowly downing his third (or fourth) drink of the night, Kurogane could smell a sudden burst of mint, powering over the smell of smoke and alcohol.

Again glancing to the side, Kurogane could see the woman delicately twirling the mint leaves, all the same time gently rubbing it between her fingers. Her eyes were softly lidded, as if comforted by her surroundings, by the calming scent.

"Do you have to do that?" Kurogane asked in his deep voice, now actually looking directly at the woman.

She smiled, paused and then dropped the sprig onto a napkin, this time picking up her tall cylindrical glass, swirling it in imitation of Kurogane. She took a small sip, her eyes never leaving his.

"So..." She set the glass back on the napkin. Her voice was soft, but clear and strangely enough, easier to hear than the boisterous laughter in the background. "What brings you here... Kurogane?"

Said person's eyebrow went up. "You asked me here," was his reply before lifting his glass back to his lips.

"Did I?" the woman asked, smile playing with her lips. Her eyes twinkled as if she were clearly enjoying herself.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane signaled the bartender. "Cut the crap, Tomoyo."

To anyone, it would have sounded like a completely rude brush off. Well, actually, it was, but in Tomoyo's case, she knew better and all but chuckled. Nonetheless, she turned back to the bar, both elbows perched upon it, her hands laced together with her chin resting on her hands.

As the bartender gave Kurogane a fresh glass, his fourth (or fifth) of the night, Kurogane also turned to face front. The two sat side by side, letting other people's conversation fill the void.

"You called me here so I could buy you a drink?" Kurogane finally asked, hint of annoyance laced in his voice. He spotted an interesting bottle of whiskey that he considered asking for next.

The reply he got was another soft chuckle. There was a pause and Kurogane knew that his companion was taking another slow sip of her much loved drink.

"I figured you needed a reason to come get a drink, Kurogane," Tomoyo responded delicately. "After all, we all need a break from work, don't we?"

The corner of Kurogane's lip turned up, almost resulting into a smile. But he hid it as he lifted his glass again.

"So you called me here so I could buy you drink?" Kurogane repeated, his glass hovering from his lips.

"Of course. Isn't that what gentlemen are supposed to do?"

_Only if they're desperate,_ Kurogane couldn't help thinking. He at least resisted rolling his eyes. Taking a swig, he could feel Tomoyo's disapproving stare.

"Though I wish you wouldn't drink so much..." Tomoyo said, a slight frown marring her perfect lips.

This time Kurogane looked Tomoyo head on and gave her his infamous crooked smirk. "_You _were the one that invited me here."

If Tomoyo was surprised to see Kurogane directly smiling or grinning at her in any shape or form, she didn't show it. She replied with a wicked little smile of her own and was quick to reply. "Indeed I did."

The gaze the two shared was intense, each staring straight through, as if daring the other to blink first.

Finally, Tomoyo blinked. It was slow and deliberate, cuing Kurogane that he had not won. (Nonetheless, Kurogane smiled to himself with satisfaction.) Tomoyo finished the rest of her drink as her companion watched. When she did, she stood gracefully from her stool and looked at her companion's sulking figure.

"So you're walking me home, right?"

Kurogane stared at Tomoyo as if she were insane. Or at least, she knew that was the impression he was conveying, through the usual bored stare of his eyes.

"Whatever," Kurogane answered, rolling his eyes. He rose from his seat slowly, taking his time. He reached into his pocket and threw a bill down onto the illuminated bar.

However, as the two exited, he placed his hand lightly on the small of Tomoyo's back, guiding her back to the entrance, hovering over her protectively.

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she felt the warm hand on her back.

Gentleman indeed.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

i tend to be a fan of more subtle love... so i tried to convey that here. either way, it is very much kurogane and tomoyo.

suggestions and remarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
